


The THB Find a Baby Drangus

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other, dragon!angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Taako didn't expect to find a dragon egg in his bag after a job, none of them expected it to hatch while they were training.





	1. The Egg Hatches

They didn’t expect to find a small dragon in Taako’s bag. They also didn’t expect to find a baby in Magnus’ bed when they got back from training for the day. None of them really knew how to take care of a baby, let alone a dragon. Sure Merle was a dad but he wasn’t a good one, so trusting him with the baby was not happening. After a while the baby becomes a baby dragon and Taako grabs some of all of their clothes along with his jewelry and puts it all in a little pile over the dragon. Dragon’s liked to hoard right?

When they got back from training they definitely did not expect to find a tiny baby boy in the pile. As the boy starts to cry Taako scoops him up and holds him close to comfort him.

“Hey now, none of that. You’re safe here with me and I won’t let you get hurt. You’ve got your little hoard too so you’re cool boychik.”

It takes a bit but the boy calms down, nuzzling into Taako’s hold and looking up at him with big brown eyes with flecks of silver in them, showing what kind of dragon he was. Magnus watches the two curiously, noticing how this all seemed to come second nature to Taako.

“Taako, how do you know how to do that?”

“Who knows Maggie. But hey, at least I do. No way Merle knows how.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

“Not so loud shortstack, you’re gonna spook him. You look spooky enough as it is.”

Taako walks around a bit to try and put the boy to sleep, thinking over something and humming a bit.

“I think your name should be Angus. It’s a good name for a little dragon. Now, get some sleep Angus, you need it to grow up big and strong.”   


Angus seemed to agree as he cuddles up closer to Taako, holding onto him as he falls asleep. He had a family and a little hoard, that was all he needed for now.

“Taako that was so cool. You just put a little dragon to sleep.”

“Yeah, and this little dragon is moving to my bed. So do me a favor and move that stuff up to my bunk and try to be quiet about it.”

Magnus nods and quietly moves the pile up to Taako’s bed, then helps Taako up since he had his arms full. Carefully Taako lays the boy down and covers him up. After that he climbs down.

“Hopefully he doesn’t roll off of there.”

Magnus moves up to the bunk bed and measures out the bed, then opens up his pocket workshop, going inside. Taako and Merle shrug, going to get some food for themselves. When they come back there are some beautifully crafted bars on Taako’s bunk.

“Well shit Magnus, that should keep him from rolling off the bed.”

“I hope so. I wouldn’t want little Ango to get hurt because we weren’t careful.”

“Uh guys, I hate to be the voice of reason here but we can’t keep him.” Merle looks at the other two.

“Why the hell not? He’s our kid now. If the Director has a problem with it then I’ll just leave and take him with me. We hatched him and I’m not leaving him.” Taako wasn’t sure why he was so protective of Angus suddenly, but he wasn’t giving up on the little boy. Not gonna happen. That was his baby now.

“Fine… Then you get to explain that to her when she sees him. Not us.”

“Fine shorty, now hush. I don’t wanna wake him up if I don’t gotta. Babies need sleep and all that shit.” With that Taako climbs up onto his bed and pulls Angus close. This felt right, having someone this close. Why did it feel so right? He hadn’t been this close to another person since Sazed and that hadn’t been too long. So what was up?

It didn’t matter in the long run. Right now he was happy, Angus was happy, and they were together. As long as that was true everything would be fine. Even if he had to leave the other two to keep Angus. As much as the thought hurt him deep down for reasons he didn’t really understand. He wouldn’t delve into it though.


	2. Angus Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus is getting bigger and smarter

As Angus grew, it was obvious who his favorite was. He would always cling to Taako as best he could and would whine if he wasn’t there for cuddles. Sure Magnus gave him fun carvings for his hoard and Merle would make him laugh, but Taako was just who he liked the most. Taako was the most calming.

It didn’t take long before Angus was found out, but after all three reclaimers threatened to leave if they had to give up the boy he was allowed to stay and Davenport would watch him when they were off on missions. He seemed to be very good with the little dragon.

For now though they were all in their room and Taako was holding Angus’ little hands and helping him walk around the room. He was close to that point but showing him how never hurt anything

“Look at you go Agnes, soon you’ll be doing this in no time. Just walking all over the place on your own.”

Angus looks up at Taako and giggles, not understanding what was being said. He was just happy to hear Taako’s voice. It let him know that he was doing good. He was doing the same thing Taako did! After a bit Taako lets him sit and play with his toys.

“Alright bubbeleh, you did good. Break time.”

Taako sits down nearby and grabs a book, starting to read. It’s not long until he has a little boy crawling into his lap.

“Is it nap time already?” He shuts the book only for Angus to whine and pat at it. “Oh… Alright, yeah.”

Taako opens up the book and starts reading out loud, looking at Angus now and again. Angus was just sitting happily and listening even though he definitely couldn’t understand what was being read to him. He kept reading though, not wanting to disappoint.

About halfway through the book Angus slumps against Taako, a sure sign that he was tired.

“Alright pumpkin, let’s get you to bed.” Carefully he gets up and climbs up to their bed, laying down and holding Angus close. “Nap time for Angus.”

Angus holds onto Taako’s shirt as he falls asleep, wanting to stay close. Taako isn’t sure when he falls asleep, but he knows what wakes him up. Little hands patting at his chest and one word.

“Dada!”

Taako looks at Angus and smiles, blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

“Look at you, so smart already! Come on, we gotta show Mags, I bet he’ll love this.”

Taako gets down, bringing Angus with him. Then he goes to find Magnus. Sure he was showing off a bit, but he couldn’t help it. Angus was just too cute and he’d said his first word. If he couldn’t show off then what kind of parent was he? Sure it was terrifying, but he would try his hardest for his little dragon. He wanted the best for Angus even if it was hard to do. It felt right to try that hard.


	3. Angus Meets Kravitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus meets up with the person his daddy is talking to very secretly all the time.

Angus was two now, and he knew something was up with his dad. He was really happy and talking to someone secret all the time. It wasn’t until his last job when someone appeared in their room that he figured it out. Seeing this new face was odd, but he had a good guess as to who it was. So he toddles his way over and pulls on his cloak.

“Hi.”

“Well hello there. You must be Angus.”

“Yep! You’re Kravitz!”

“How do you know that?”

“Daddy talks to you a lot.”

“Well you are definitely a smart little boy aren’t you.”

“‘m gonna be a detective!”

“A detective you say? Well you did figure out who I was, so I bet you’ll be great.”

Kravitz picks up Angus and sits with him, talking to the boy until he falls asleep, holding him. When Taako comes in he smiles.

“Your son is very cute Taako, and very smart. Unfortunately that’s not why I’m here.”

“Yeah… I know why you’re here. This one’s on me bone man.”

Taako sits next to Kravitz and takes Angus, holding him close and explaining what had happened to him that day. All about the rewinding city and why he and that down had a huge death count now. When he’s done he looks as tired as Angus.

“Well, now that’s very odd. But, I think I can talk to the Raven Queen about this.”

“Thanks, because I can’t be dying. Especially not now.” Taako looks down at Angus and pets his hair.

“I can see why. Be sure to take good care of him Taako. That little boy is going to be great some day.”

“Of course he is, he’s a Taaco after all.”

With that Taako gets up and climbs up to their bed as Kravitz leaves.


	4. The Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger is here. Now what?

Angus was about four when the Hunger came. He was so scared, but he did his best to stay hidden and safe. That is until he heard the song. He learned everything about his dad and his now very big family. It was amazing to have all of that. So he grabbed his little wand and went to help as best he could. He had to try. He would be careful though. He didn’t want his dad to be upset if he got hurt.

So he stays near those he trusts as he helps fight. It takes a lot of doing and by the end he’s definitely used all of his spell slots, but he’s happy. He helped out as much as he could! So he goes to find his dad, running over to the ship when it lands and happily being scooped up.

“Angus were you using your magic kiddo?”

“Yep! I wanted to help! I heard your story!”

“You should have stayed safe, but I’m so proud of you!”

Taako hugs Angus tightly and Angus returns the hug. He laughs when Magnus takes him and puts him on his shoulder.

“Let them know kid.”

“We did it!!”

Everyone cheers and his now very big family all gather around. Angus manages to get back to Taako and stays right there in his arms. Of course using all of his spell slots plus the adrenaline winding down makes him tired, so he holds onto his dad as best he can and falls asleep. Taako smiles when he notices and holds Angus closer.

“You did so good today Ango, you just sleep. We’re safe now.”

Lup comes over and smiles, rubbing Angus’ back.

“Aw, look how cute he is. He better sleep good because he’s gonna need all the energy he can get to keep up with this family.”

“No shit, but most of the time it’s me trying to keep up with him. Guess that comes with him being a dragon.”

“A dragon? Taako you adopted a dragon?!”

“Hey, not so loud. He’s asleep.”

“Well how else am I supposed to react.”

“Calmly. It was an accident, someone put the egg in my bag. But he was so cute and sweet so how could I not take care of him? I tried to not get attached but then he called me dad and I couldn’t help it. He was just too cute Lulu.”

“Alright, I get it. Now let me hold my nephew.”

Carefully Taako hands Angus over and Lup holds the boy.

“Aw, he’s so cuddly. Taako I wanna keep him.”

“Too bad, that’s my son. You’re his aunt.”

“But Kokooooo.”

“Lup you’re gonna wake him up.”

Angus stretches and yawns, then looks up at Lup tiredly.

“Hi aunty Lup.”

“Hi there Ango. Sorry we woke you up, go on back to sleep.”

Angus looks around a bit and Taako rubs his back.

“I’m here bubbelah, don’t worry.”

Angus nods and goes back to sleep.

“Oh that was too cute Taako I love him. Now I see what you meant.”

“Exactly, so give him back.” Taako takes Angus and holds him close, rubbing his back. “He did so good today. He fought as hard as he could because he heard our story.”

“That’s so cute. He wanted to be strong like us.”

“He’s gonna be really strong when he gets older. Stronger than us, that’s for sure.”

“True, but it’s alright. He deserves that much.”

Taako nods and looks up as Kravitz walks over.

“Hey hot stuff. What took you so long to find me?”

“I had to contact the Raven Queen and tell her what happened.”

“I understand that. Now, wanna help me get Ango to a quiet place so he can sleep?”

“Of course.”

Kravitz cuts a rift for them and Taako walks through, smiling as he realizes its his room. So he climbs up into the bunk and makes sure the little hoard is close as he lays Angus on it. Then he carefully climbs back down.

“Well thanks for bringing us here. I really appreciate that.”

“Well I figured this would be the best place for Angus. It’s familiar and safe. He is only a boy after all. Doing what he did wasn’t easy.”

“It wasn’t easy on any of us, but he was so brave.”

“Yes he was. I’m sure you’re very proud of him.”

“Of course I am. He was so inspired that he just raced to action. He’s already done amazing things and he can only go up from here.”

“Daddy?”

Taako looks over and steps on the bottom bunk to pet Angus’ hair.

“I’m here pumpkin, don’t worry. I’m just talking to Kravitz.”

“Don’t be gross.”

“I’ll be gross if I want and you know it.”

He pokes Angus’ nose, making him giggle and grab Taako’s hand.

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too Angus. Now go back to sleep, ok?”

Angus nods and grabs one of the duck carvings to cuddle with. It was a bit bigger and fit into his hold nicely to be a cuddle buddy. It would at least work until Taako was done talking.

“He’s very sweet.”

“He is. I love him so much.”

“He loves you too Taako.”

“I know he does. He tells me when he thinks I need to hear it. It’s cute.”

Gently Kravitz pulls Taako close.

“If you’d permit me, I’d like to do that as well.”

“Wow, you’re such a sap. Kiss me already you goon.”

Kravitz chuckles and puts their foreheads together, just looking at Taako for a moment before moving to kiss him. Before he can though there’s a little Mage Hand in the way, making them both look up at the bunk where Angus was pointing his wand at them.

“Gross.”

Taako laughs and gently makes Angus lower his wand.

“He’s my boyfriend, I can be gross with him all I want.”

“Boyfriend huh?”

“Well yeah, unless you had something else in mind?”

“No, I like that just fine.”


	5. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of Story and Song was several years ago. How is Angus doing now?

After the day of Story and Song, growing up with a very famous family wasn’t easy. Angus didn’t mind too much though. It was nice to have a big family now. He had a bunch of aunts and uncles and two dads! He loved all of his family as much as they loved him and it was amazing to feel so loved. As he grew he learned as much as he could, adding all of his favorite books to his hoard. Of course after they get a good home and he gets a room he moves all the books to a bookshelf so they wouldn’t get damaged. Of course if he wanted them in the pile he would grab them. He didn’t have much of a pile since he liked to be organized, but everything could be easily be put together in the middle of the room so he could change forms and curl up with all of his favorite things.

Today though was a very happy day. Today was his birthday! He was ten years old today and  he could already smell some good food being made in the kitchen. So he gets dressed quickly and rushes downstairs. Taako and Kravitz were in the kitchen, talking quietly and smiling. It was nice to see. So he quietly walks over and climbs into his seat.

“Morning Ango.”

“Morning daddy! What’s for breakfast?”

“Well only your favorite pancakes. Banana and chocolate chip.”

“Whip cream on the top?” Angus bounces a bit and smiles.

“Of course! It’s your birthday after all. I can’t believe my little Ango is ten years old already.”

“I’m a big boy now!”

“You sure are Angus.”

Kravitz moves over to Angus and hugs him.

“Happy birthday Angus.”

“Thank you papa.”

Taako brings over the plate of pancakes and whip cream, then makes up two plates for himself and Kravitz. The three of them start eating and when they finish their family starts coming in with plenty of presents for Angus. With a grin he rushes over and hugs all of them, thanking them for the presents. Taako heads upstairs and grabs the presents from himself and Kravitz, adding them to the pile.

“Thank you everyone!” Angus sits down and looks over the mountain of presents. It was just amazing to know that this was all for him even though this happened twice a year every year. It came with having such a big family.

After everyone is ready Angus starts opening presents, smiling at each one and making sure to hug the person that gave it to him. He even gets a gift from the Raven Queen, just a simple earring with black feathers on it. Taako promised to get Angus’ ear pierced so he could wear it. After all of the presents are done and finished up they all hear a knock and another present is brought in from outside. Of course it’s checked for any traps or magic before it’s passed over to Angus.

Carefully he opens it up and tilts his head a bit, pulling out a red robe with a little patch on the left breast. An IPRE patch. Someone had made him a robe much like the one he remembered his family wearing during the Stolen Century. He smiles and puts it on, noticing an inside pocket that he decided not to say anything about. He had an idea as to who this gift was from. Only one person wasn’t there after all. Because they weren’t allowed to be there at all.

After all the gifts are done and everyone leaves after many hugs and cake, Angus goes upstairs and sits on his bed. He pulls out the letter that was hidden in the inside pocket and starts to read it. He was right then. Lucretia had sent this present to him. She was part of his family after all. He curls up on his bed and puts the letter under his pillow. Taako finds him that way and smiles, gently getting the robe off of him and putting him in some pajamas.

“Night Ango, sleep tight.”


End file.
